El capitán y el príncipe
by Esteicy
Summary: Maximus no es un príncipe cualquiera, le hace una oferta que el atractivo capitán pirata Pietro no puede rechazar/AU/PwP/Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Festival de Primavera!" Del Foro "La Torre Stark"


**Dis: **_Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel._

**Bien, el último fic para este reto escrito a la velocidad de la luz. Seré sincera, el porno no es lo mío en cuanto a lo que fics se refiere, me suele llevar demasiado tiempo porque simplemente no nace…pero bueno, me empujé a lograr algo que fuera lo suficientemente decente como para publicarlo.**

**Lo escribí escuchando reggaetón :v Ayuda a mi mente a ponerse sucia y sexy.**

**El AU es bien simple; Pietro es un pirata y secuetró al príncipe de un reino para lograr algunos favores, en este caso Maximus Boltagon de los Inhumanos (amo esa maldita ship crack).**

**Espero que les guste, sin más a leer.**

Pietro se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado mientras observaba al hombre sentado en su cama con la espalda recta y el mentón levantado en señal de orgullo y desafío. Su mirada recorrió la figura del noble, causando que este rodara los ojos.

—¿Vas a hacer algo aparte de quedarte mirándome como un idiota? —preguntó Maximus ladeando la cabeza.

—No reaccionas como me lo esperaba —el capitán comentó quitándose el abrigo y dejándolo en una de las sillas.

—¿Esperabas un tímido y asustado jovencito virgen? Lamento decepcionarte ¿Cuántos prisioneros has traído a tu lecho esperando miedo? —le preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

—A decir verdad eres el primero, y no me decepciona porque no me gusta dormir con quien no me desea de igual forma, simplemente creí que sería divertido ver si lograba intimidar a la pequeña fierecilla…al parecer no resultó —se encogió de hombros, Max lo observó por un largo momento antes de asentir, le creía.

—No te voy a aplaudir por no ser un violador pero es bueno ver a alguien que no refuerza el estereotipo —entonces le arrojó un cojín—. Pero no estoy aquí para divertirte…y te hubiera cortado el pene si de verdad hubieras tratado de forzarme porque créeme, no necesito un cuchillo para eso —dijo encogiéndose de hombros y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Eres fascinante Maximus —dijo sentándose ante él sonriendo, en ese contexto mantenía su fuerte carácter…era maravilloso.

—Dime algo que no sepa —ahora fue su turno de sonreír—. ¿Mi hermano contestó tu carta ya?

—Sí, ha accedido a darnos lo que queríamos, te debe querer después de todo —soltó una risa.

—Blackagar es un buen hermano mayor…pero apuesto a que mis primos habrán querido que simplemente me echaras al mar —bufó y entonces se quitó la chaqueta, tirándola al suelo—. Bien saber eso me deja más tranquilo.

Los ojos de Pietro recorrieron la pálida piel del cuello del joven príncipe, lamiendo sus labios preguntándose qué se sentiría besarla y marcarla.

—Mis ojos está aquí arriba pero asumo que eso te da igual —dijo Maximus muy relajado para tener al capitán de los piratas que lo habían secuestrado observándolo casi con hambre—. ¿Qué pasa capitán, nunca ha visto la piel de un caballero? ¿Demasiado acostumbrado a las putas de puerto que debes frecuentar? —empezó a preguntar mientras sus manos jugaban con los botones de su camisa, abriendo el cuello lentamente para exponer sólo un poco más.

—Espera ¿qué demonios estás haciendo, niño bonito? —Pietro preguntó frunciendo el ceño, no confiando en sus intenciones.

—Jugar un poco…mira saber que ni tú ni ninguno de los hombres en esta nave va a matarme de verdad que me ayudó a relajarme más —se sentó recostándose en las almohadas—. Así que supongamos que la fierecilla también tiene interés en ti ¿qué vas a hacer? —continuó abriendo su camisa.

Pietro parpadeó mirándolo atentamente, buscando por algún cuchillo escondido o algo por el estilo, esto bien podía ser una trampa…pero no se divisaba nada ¿Esto de verdad estaba pasando?

—¿Quieres dormir con el sujeto que te secuestró por dinero? —interrogó sólo para aclarar las cosas.

—Créeme no serías la peor elección, he tenido una vida social muy activa —soltó una risa—. ¿Acaso estás asustado, capi? —oh bien, quería provocarlo…esto se estaba poniendo interesante.

Pietro se quitó la camisa y sus pantalones, acercándose a la cama y abriendo lo que quedaba de sus botones bruscamente, tirando después de sus pantalones, haciéndolo soltar una exclamación de sorpresa por lo rápido y brusco de su trato.

—Wow…—a pesar de sus actitud desafiante Max no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco al sentirse completamente expuesto ante ese hombre, siendo observado mientras él mismo tomaba una buena vista del pirata…tantas cicatrices en su cuerpo fuerte y trabajado, su piel tostada por estar tan expuesta al sol y…oh vaya, sí estaba dotado después de todo, no eran puras palabras.

—¿Qué pasa, niño rico? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? —preguntó juguetón mientras se ubicaba sobre su cuerpo.

Maximus lo miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras acariciaba su pecho.

—No estuvo nada mal…veamos qué más tienes —entonces se acercó y reclamó sus labios con anhelo, diablos ambos habían estado deseando hacer eso.

El jugueteo preliminar fue lleno de deseo, lenguas jugueteando, bocas bajando a marcar su paso por la piel del otro, uñas arañando superficialmente, gimoteos y suspiros acalorados. Las manos del capitán no perdieron tiempo antes de empezar a atacar las zonas más sensibles en el cuerpo del príncipe.

—¡Diablos! —se cubrió la boca intentando acallar las exclamaciones, placer recorriendo su cuerpo mientras una mano pellizcaba uno de sus pezones y la otra empezaba a estimular su miembro, haciéndolo endurecer.

—No te contengas, quiero escucharte —Pietro susurró contra su cuello, yendo a su pecho para lamer y morder el pezón que quedaba sin atender.

Maximus no tardó en obedecer, gimiendo fuertemente mientras movía las caderas contra su mano, sonriendo por lo magnifico de la situación, estaban en plena altamar así que no había necesidad de pudor y gemidos ahogados, podía hacer un escándalo y por como iban las cosas lo iba a hacer.

Soltó un grito obsceno arqueando la espalda en el segundo que un par de dedos invadió su cuerpo tras un breve aviso, preparándolo para el pene de su compañero que ya estaba completamente endurecido sólo con oírlo y verlo. Max era simplemente una vista espectacular; el cabello alborotado y la piel sonrojada, esa sonrisa casi enloquecida y esos dos ojos que expresaban todo el goce que su cuerpo estaba experimentado, Pietro estaba adorando cada segundo de poder verlo.

—¡Más! Dame más —ordenó el príncipe con voz demandante, tirando del cabello plateado de Pietro—. Quiero más.

—Okay tranquilo —dijo él riendo y añadiendo un tercer dedo, abriéndolo un poco más—. ¿Qué tal si me ruegas un poco como chico bien educado?

—Haha…muy gracioso, vete a la mierda —respondió tirando de su pelo más fuerte.

—¡Broma! Aprende a tomar una broma —dijo riendo y retirando sus dedos—. Bien, aquí vamos.

Y sin mucha ceremonia el pirata tomó al joven noble de la cintura y empujó penetrando su entrada de a poco, sintiéndolo tensarse y sollozar, Max lo abrazó rasguñando su espalda con fuerza y mordiendo su hombro, pero el dolor que ambos experimentaban por el otro se sentía simplemente increíble en ese contexto.

—Mierda…tan bueno…—Maximus aguardó un rato antes de mover las caderas otra vez—. Sigue…

Y Pietro no necesitó más para empezar a dar las estocadas, tratando de ir más rápido cada vez, chocando contra su próstata sin piedad y adorando la forma en la que el hombre perdía la cabeza con esto, gritando y llorando por el placer.

—¡Pietro! ¡oh cielos…más fuerte, que me duela, justo así! —Max ya estaba teniendo problemas logrando una oración completa y lo amaba, dolía y se sentía bien.

Era intenso y acalorado, medio animalesco pero con un toque de romance, lleno de pasión y sensualidad, dos sujetos que de otra forma jamás hubieran cruzado caminos, uno en la cima del mundo y el otro en lo más bajo, ahora compartían lecho de la forma más íntima y deliciosa, haciendo caso a los instintos más bajos, era ridículo e inesperado, improbable ¿pero acaso les importaba? Ni siquiera un poco.

Fueron minutos eternos y paradisiacos encerrados en ese éxtasis, adorando el cuerpo ajeno mientras sus bocas, la cama y la carne chocando interpretaban una sinfonía erótica, esto hasta que sus cuerpos se toparon con las limitaciones mortales y sus estómagos empezaron a sentir una concentración de calor y cosquillas, demasiado agradable como para ignorarlo. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron asintiendo, Pietro dio con todo lo que tenía y Maximus presionó y a atacó como un gato en celo hasta que sintió un líquido tibio llenándole el cuerpo, su propio miembro arrojando su semilla poco después de ello.

Luego de ello la cabina pasó a ser solo perturbada por sus jadeos exhaustos y acalorados, ninguno de los dos notó cuándo exactamente empezaron a llorar en medio de ello pero ahora sus lágrimas se entremezclaban con el sudor que cubría sus rostros.

—Dios…eso fue glorioso —Pietro dijo moviéndose y dejándose caer a su lado.

—Nada mal —Maximus río débilmente tocando su pecho—. ¿Estarías para una segunda ronda?

—Deja descansar e ir por un trago, entonces mi respuesta será un rotundo sí —respondió esbozando una sonrisa, haciéndolo reír un poco más.

—Trato hecho —Maximus pensó que esos días entre el presente momento y el retorno a su hogar no serían tan terriblemente aburridos después de todo.

**Miren es de madrugada y no quiero revisar así que cualquier error lo corregiré en otro momento xD**

**Aun así me sorprende lo largo que quedó, con suerte creía poder hacer un drabble…no me quejo para nada eso sí, me gustó.**

**Espero les gustara, reviews siempre son bienvenidos.**


End file.
